Zane Bennett (JAW)
Zane Bennett is one of the main characters in "H2O - Just add Water". He is played by Burgess Abernethy. Biography Zane Bennett is the rich, good looking local "bad boy", who is the son of a prominent businessman, Harrison Bennett. Zane and his father have a shaky relationship leading to most of Zane's seemingly obnoxious frustrations. His pranks land the girls on Mako Island in the first place, where they receive their powers. He is one of the people who are aware of the mermaids' secrets. Season 1 He is a prime antagonist to the girls throughout most of Season 1 because of his obsession with capturing mermaids after he spotted one. He enjoys teasing Lewis, Cleo and especially Rikki. Lewis once states that he "sees the glass as being half full", whereas Zane "sees it as something to hit people with". He gets a glimpse of Emma's tail when Mrs. Chatham's boat, Lorelei, begins to sink with him trapped inside. He catches his first look at a mermaid when he sees Emma while scuba diving. Fortunately Emma had decided she wanted a change from being 'dependable Emma' and had dyed her blonde hair red. Zane never knew the mermaids he was after were right under his nose... or that close to his heart as it could be put later on. His tenacity was not only spent on finding sea monsters, but also on winning the heart of the unlikely Rikki Chadwick. When the two got caught on a balcony together, they unexpectedly developed feelings for one another. Though having thought to be dating Miriam, the local bimbo, he is quick to point out that they were never together. Miriam can't seem to handle that news and becomes the main threat to Rikki and Zane's relationship. When his obsession finally lands him the discovery of the mermaids, he is shocked to find it to be Rikki, Emma and Cleo. With the help of Lewis (who is often dragged into Zane's crazy schemes) he saves the girls from Dr. Linda Denman and total exposure. He and Rikki break-up after that saying 'they're too different' and Zane goes off for a short stay at Boarding School. Season 2 He soon returns to the girls' lives, determined to rekindle his relationship with Rikki. The two become a secret couple until Emma and Cleo find out, and greatly disapprove of their relationship due to their lack of trust for Zane, though Rikki feels differently. "The obnoxious stuff is just an act, he tries to keep people away." was once stated by Rikki. He's a very caring boyfriend, who is more than what a first impression can be made of him. Throughout the second season, Zane's personality begins to change slightly in a nice way, after discovering Rikki again as a mermaid where he tells her that "I was the only one around here that did believe in mermaids" and the two become a couple again, promising not to tell the girls' secret to the world. He also becomes friends with Lewis in order for help about his knowledge on mermaids, like in one episode when he bought a bottle of magic perfume, where he and Lewis discover its effect on mermaids. At first he and a new boy Ash, got into a big argument, causing Rikki and Emma to become angry with each other, but later on, he and Ash were able to discuss the situation and forgave each other. On some occasions Zane becomes more nice to the girls, and has helped Lewis protect the girl's secret from other people: mostly from Nate. Season 3 In season 3, Zane leaves the country for summer holidays and returns to Rikki with a surprise: he has bought the The Juice Net Cafe and converted it into "Rikki's". He hires his friend Nate as a singer to keep the cafe going, only to realize his lack of singing talents. Fortunately, new girl Bella decides to join in as their singer and saves the cafe from losing customers. When the cafe gets close to a bankrupt, Zane organizes a motorcycle race, in which he has Nate cheat for him to win all the participants' money. Rikki, however, disapproves the idea and makes him lose with Bella's help. At the end of the episode, Rikki puts Zane's motorcycle up for auction to save their finances. Zane is also present when Cleo's father, Don, marries a woman named Sam, and bids Lewis farewell when he leaves to study science in America. After feeling jealous about how Will Benjamin is always diving with the girls, he decides to offer his sister Sophie his sponsorship to help him into the Free-Diving Championship, but he is really aiming to challenge him. His vendetta almost kills Will until he calls for Rikki's help, though he secretly keeps his sponsorship for Will. Then at one of Wills swim competitions, Zane kisses Sophie, who has been after him for a long time. Rikki watches in mermaid form with Cleo and Bella. She then breaks up with him. The rest of the season he spends trying, in vain, to win her back. At the end Rikki still will not get back together with Zane, even though he still wants her back. The season ended with Rikki and Zane back on speaking terms, however, they did not officially get back together. But they are still considered a couple. Relationships Miriam Kent At first, Zane was thought to be dating Miriam, but later announced she actually isn't his girlfriend. Rikki Chadwick Zane's relationship with Rikki is best described as being volatile. Their on and off again relationship is usually caused by Zane's jealousy or plain foolishness. Season 1 Zane developed a crush on Rikki by the end of Series 1. They eventually started dating, but broke up at the end of the series. Season 2 Zane reappeared again in the second season. He and Rikki started dating again, and at first, Emma and Cleo weren't aware of it. After they found out, they didn't approve that much, but after all it was Rikki's choice. Season 3 In Season 3, after Rikki saw Sophie kissing Zane at Will's Free-Driving Championship, she broke off their relationship permanently. Zane tried to get back together with Rikki but so far none of his attempts have worked, though they have returned to speaking terms. However, they did not officially get back together. But they are still considered a couple. Gallery Burgess season03 mq 003.jpg Mako Chart.png RikkiZaneKiss.JPG Bscap013.jpg Bscap055.jpg Bscap125.jpg Bscap159.jpg Bscap222.jpg Bscap239.jpg Bscap261.jpg Bscap297.jpg Bscap321.jpg Bscap331.jpg Bscap442.jpg Bscap469.jpg Bscap477.jpg Bscap481.jpg Bscap550.jpg Normal bscap032.jpg Normal bscap059.jpg Normal bscap481.jpg Normal bscap495.jpg Rikane.gif Rikki-Zane-h2o-just-add-water-1609026-500-333.jpg Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Mermaid helpers Category:Mermaid reasearcher Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Secret keepers